creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Know How to Meet My Demon
My name is Giovanni, and I’m writing this because I think I’ve gone mad, and I want someone else to either confirm or disprove this. I’m not a writer so I’m not going to try any fancy writing or anything like that, I’m just going to tell you what I’m going through. When I look into mirrors I can see a demon. I first saw it three days ago, on the first of October. I’ve recently discovered the horror genre in general, and have been watching films such as REC, and playing through Amnesia. It’s more to prove my bravery than anything else. I’ve had Amnesia for three years, and have never made it very far. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn’t a coward or something. After a few weeks, I decided to do something a little more “real” (real with massive air quotes around it. I’ve always been a skeptic). I decided to go through the whole Bloody Mary thing. I lit a candle, placed it in front of a mirror, switched out the lights and said the name. Nothing happened. I wasn’t disappointed, it was what I was expecting. However, the atmosphere in the room was bloody amazing, so I sat there a while staring into the mirror, and then my face began to change. It wasn’t gradual. After about a minute, the face looking back at me wasn’t mine. Although it resembled me, it had horns, and its eyes were pure black. It took me a good ten seconds to register what I was looking at. After that, I threw myself at the light switch. When I nerved myself to look into the mirror again, my face was my own again. I didn’t sleep well that night. The next day, I decided to try again. I thought that I had been seeing things, an understandable conclusion to make. I lit a candle, turned off the lights, and stared into the mirror. After a minute, I saw it again. It wasn’t exactly the same as it was the first time, the face bulges in different places whenever I look at it, but it was close enough. I wasn’t so scared this time, actually I’m surprised I didn’t freak out. The face made me feel uneasy, it was looking at me as if it wished to do harm, but it couldn’t do anything. I sat there for a good quarter of an hour, studying the face. It shifted the entire time, bulging and receding. I turned on the light and left the room. I had decided to do some experiments. As I said, I am a skeptic, I don’t believe in the supernatural. So I decided that there had to be a rational explanation for what was happening. It sounded to me like schizophrenia (I know very little about this, but I know it makes you hallucinate). However, although I do not believe in ghosts, demons, God or anything like that, I like to be sure. I found under what situations the face was best seen. (Turns out that a standard household lamp, placed behind you with the mirror half a metre from your face is best). I then asked my friend to do what I had done. He, being a fan of creepypastas and stuff like this, agreed wholeheartedly. He saw a face too. It wasn’t a demon this time, it was his mother, almost. He said that she looked wrong, but that she appeared happy. He then told me he didn’t want to talk about this anymore, and he left. Now I don’t know what to think. Schizophrenia, as farfetched as it seemed, was the only logical explanation I had. Now others are saying that they can see something like what I can see. I need help from others. I’m writing this so I can post it on NoSleep, creepypasta wikis and anywhere else that would make sense. I’m putting them there because the people who frequent those sights are more likely to actually try something like this out. I know that half the shitty stories you find on these sites have the whole “no, really, this actually happened,” thing, and I know no one believes them, but I’m not asking you to believe me. I’m asking you to just try it out. Turn the lights off, place a lamp on the floor behind you, and stand about half as meter from the mirror. Stare into it for a few minutes. Tell me what you see. Category:Mirrors Category:Demon/Devil Category:Ritual